Pretty Little New Kids
by A Minion Named Danielle
Summary: There's new kids in Rosewood who the girls see as a threat, until Spencer befriends them. Then, she seeks an unexpected source on dating advice. Now A has a new target. What will happen? Spoilers for the whole show, so read at your own risk. Set mid-season 4. (The newbies are OC's of my own creation.) If you dislike OC's, please just give it a chance!


**Okay, this is my second story, first with PLL. Hope you guys like it.**

**Warning, there are spoilers for the entire show, so read at your own risk. There will be cursing, insults, violence, there may be innuendo, but NO sexual themes.**

**Toby is not with Spencer, but they're still close. New OC's, just three. Alison's mother never moved back in, the OC's move into the old DiLaurentis house. Okay, I believe that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter I: New Kids in Rosewood?**

_Hey journal, I'm back. Well, we're here in Rosewood. And I'm the new kid. Great. Moving didn't take that long, wasn't stressful either, so that's good. Finally got my own fucking balcony, awesome! Dad surprised me and bought me an old desk at a some shop. Found it in my new room. When I looked in one of the drawers, I found a fountain pen set. My dad's fucking awesome! Haven't met the neighbors, yet. I think their name is Hastings, or something like that. Sounds cool._

_Dad told me that a dead girl lived here. Kinda creepy, maybe I can ask the townspeople more about her. Zeke says the house is haunted, whatever. Well, journal, it's time to sleep and then school in the morning. Until then, farewell._

It's Monday morning, and the girls meet by Spencer's locker to discuss the new arrival to town.

Aria speaks first. "Did you see the new family?"

Hanna answers "I heard they're witches."

"Hanna!" Aria scolds.

Emily laughed. "They're just different. I heard that they're of some weird religion, though."

They all looked at Spencer. "What? I haven't met them yet. I think the kids go here now. Maybe we'll meet them." She shrugged.

As if on cue, the new kid walked down the hallway. She was wearing bright orange jeans with a dark blue shirt that said "Heyyy" with a picture of a koi looking into an aquarium full of people and an orange tie that matched her pants. The girls just stared.

From the other end of the hall someone yelled, "Hey, Ali, it's over here!" The new kid turned and smiled, walking toward the guy who yelled. He was wearing jeans and a purple shirt that had the words "A Kravens is here!" on it.

"Did he just call her Ali?" Aria asked.

Hanna nodded. "That's not creepy. At all."

They nodded in agreement.

Hanna shook her head. "Are they goth or something?"

Aria sighed. "Really, Hanna?"

"What?"

"They're not even wearing black."

"You know what I mean."

Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. They walked together to class. Once they sat down and got settled in, Mrs. Montgomery called for their attention. The girls looked up to see the new kids standing next to their teacher. "Class this is Zander and Alexia Kravens. Did I say that right?"

The girl laughed. "The 'a' sounds like 'crave' not 'kraken'."

"Oh, okay. Well, why don't you two find your seats and we'll get started."

The new kids, apparently twins, looked around at the only open seats. One in the front close to the door, one in the back next to the girls. They looked at each other, at the desks, then back at each other. They each put one of their palms out, the other making a fist, and played rock, paper, scissors. They didn't seem to mind that everyone, including Mrs. Montgomery, was watching them. The guy, Zander, won, yelled "YES!" and then threw his fists into the air. The girl, Alexia, punched him in the arm and went to sit in the back, while Zander sat in the front. Once they sat down, they looked around, noticing that everyone was watching them. They both waved to the people staring.

The girls looked at each other with questioning expressions. Spencer just giggled and turned her attention to what Mrs. Montgomery was writing on the board. Emily, Hanna and Aria looked at each other. "What was that?" Hanna whispered. They shrugged and looked to the front. Spencer glanced at the new guy and they locked eyes for a second, until she looked down at her notebook. Spencer noticed the little silver stud in the middle of his bottom lip. Then, she looked back at the new girl and froze a little. She had long black hair tied back with straight bangs in the front. She had her bottom lip pierced on both sides.

Alexia watched as her brother and some girl stared at each other. _He's already at it. _Then the girl looked back at her. Alexia smiled politely, and when the girl froze, Alexia smirked. "I'm Alexia, but I guess you already know that." She chewed on her piercing, waiting for the girl to respond.

"Spencer. I live in the house next to you."

"Oh yeah, Hastings, right?"

Spencer smiled. "Yep. Alexia, isn't that Greek?"

"You're smart, I like you," Alexia said, as if that was her answer.

Spencer laughed. "Thanks. What does it mean?"

"It means defender of mankind."

"Cool."

Alexia laughed. "My brother, Zander, his name means the same thing. Actually, our names are both variations of Alexander."

Spencer looked impressed.

Before she could say anything, Alexia pointed in front of them, "I think someone's calling you."

Aria called her again, "Spencer!"

She turned and saw everyone's eyes on her. Apparently, Mrs. Montgomery had been calling on her to answer a question. She answered it, correctly, of course, and looked back at her notebook, embarrassed.

...

Back at the Kreavens house Alexia and Zander were in the kitchen making some snacks, throwing stuff back and forth.

Alexia spoke first. "So how'd you like school, Zeke?"

Zander looked up. "It was okay, gotta get used to such a small town, though."

Alexia laughed. "That's what I was telling dad!"

From the hallway, "telling me what?"

Without missing a beat, Alexia and Zander said "'Sup, dad."

Their dad, a 6'2" writer named Miles walked in and smiled. "Hey, guys. How was school?"

They made their food while they talked about their day, moving in perfect sync around the kitchen. Occasionally, they would toss snack supplies at each other, catching them like they'd been doing for years.

Alexia tossed a spoon at her dad. "Find a job, yet?"

"I think so, Lex. There's an opening at the library. I'm going there tomorrow morning for an official interview," Miles answered, throwing the mayo at Zander.

Alexia smiled, "cool." She giggled before saying, "I think Zeke found a new girlfriend."

Zander slapped her arm with a slice of bread. "Shut up, Ark. I don't even know her name."

"Spencer Hastings. And she's intelligent, too." She laughed.

Miles laughed, too. "Ooh, Z, you like them smart." He nudged Zander's shoulder with his elbow.

Alexia snickered.

Her dad tossed her the cheese, "what are you smirking at, Lex?"

She laughed louder. "She lives next door, Miles." She laughed harder.

He gave Zander a stern look, followed by a chuckle. "Use protection."

Zander just sighed when they began laughing.

Once they finished, they moved to the living room and sat on the floor at the coffee table. "Should we get a couch?" their dad asked them.

Zander laughed. "Since when?"

Miles took a sip of his tea. "I dunno, the people here are so nosy. Eh, never mind. We'll live how we've always lived. What's our family motto, guys?"

Zander sighed, not out of annoyance, but just because he could.

The three of them said in unison, "we do what we want 'cause we can. We always be ourselves because we're the Kravens!" They laughed and started eating again.

**So… what do you guys think?**

**Criticism and comments, welcome! Thanks for the read.**

**Minion out. C:**


End file.
